Ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE) has an extremely high melt viscosity that makes conventional processing techniques like screw extrusion and injection molding difficult to accomplish. As such, use of UHMWPE is limited. Polyetherimide (PEI) and polyetheretherketone (PEEK) are used in a variety of lubricated applications such as gears, bearings, and rollers, for example.
Polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) is a common lubricating agent used in polymers. PTFE has the ability to form transfer film on the counter surface under specific wear conditions and thus reduces the wear. However, there remains a need for other and improved lubricating agents in polymers especially where the application demands improved wear without forming transfer films on counter surface. Further, there is a need for compositions having desired properties such as impact resistance and chemical stability. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the present disclosure.